Episode 31: They have arrived! A new hero inbound?
Pan wakes up to Goku walking to the window of the spaceship. She gets up and walks over to Goku and sees that Yardrat is very close. They find Vegeta looking at the panel, saying that its about 1 mile away. Vegeta gets up from the chair and decides to rest. Pan and Goku go to the kitchen and eat some ramen to pass the time. About 30 minutes later, they arrive at Yardrat. When they leave the spaceship, they're greeted by some Yardrats and escort them to the training area. Goku sits back due to him already know Instant transmission. They enter a room, similar to the artificial gravity room. It took Vegeta and Pan about two weeks to get the hang of Instant Transmission, but they managed to have enough practice to use it on a decent energy source. The Yardrats reccomend that they stay here for another week until they fix their spaceship. They were then transported to a hotel with a training area for other trainers. Goku decides to go to the training area while Pan and Vegeta rest for tommorow. Goku asks if they have any gravity machines, and they do have one so Goku walks up to it. When he got there though, it was much different than the spaceships. Goku checked the settings and found out that it only went up to X200 gravity. He put it on X200 and instantly got pushed down. He hasn't got used to tough gravity yet. He turns Super Saiyan just to get the hang of it. Once he can throw punches and kicks, he then goes Super Saiyan 2 and it was pretty much the same. he skipped SSJ3 and went right to Super Saiyan God. He selected robots to throw ki attacks at him. He easily dodges them and defeats the robots easily. For his final challenge, he turns SJJB for fun and realizes it's much harder in this transformation then SSJG. (Cuts To Vegeta) Vegeta wakes up to the massive energy source and tries to explore, but is exhausted from the training. He checks the watch he got and calls Bulma. She picks up, asking what's happening. Vegeta says that hes close to learning Instant Transmission and that they might not need the spaeship. Bulma is excited and says goodbye. (Cuts back to Goku) Goku destroys the final robot as a Super Saiyan Blue. He attempts to go Kaio Ken X10, but it's too much for him so he goes back to SSJG. As he's finishing his second round of the robots, he's interupted by another warrior with White hair that's also learning Instant Transmission. He walks in on Goku and waits for Goku. Goku finally finishes and walks up to the mysterious man. The man introduces himself as Trayon, an elite warrior from his planet, Qlupo. He continues to say that his planet was almost destroyed by a strong evil. He finally finished by saying that he's one of the 1% of people that survive that evil person's wrath. Goku says sorry to the man and lets him train. The man puts it on X100 and can barely stay up. As Goku was about to help him out, Trayon starts powering up at an extroardinary rate. Trayon starts transforming into a bulkier man with Black hair instead of White. When Trayon finishes his transformation, Goku can tell that he's almost as strong as Goku in Super Saiyan God form. Trayor reveals that one of his ancestors told him that he can unleash a secret power. Trayon continues to explain, "I was assigned as a soldier to defeat the monster the evil being earlier, and the rest of my comrades we're destroyed by his large Ki beams. My people call the beast Kilron. As Kilron was about to kill me, I snapped. I dashed away and from the power inside of me, I unleashed that power. I can tell by the look on Kilron's face that he was frightened. When I finished the transformation, Kilron started to back away. I shot hundreds of Ki beams at him, and it seemed to work as he was destroyed, his corpse layed lifeless on the ground." Goku is fascinated at his story and asks what does he call the transformation. He replys with, "Simple, Power Lust." Goku tells him that this isn't his base form and Goku goes into his normal form. Goku says goodbye to Trayon and says that he'll be back here tommorow. (announcer talking) Will Vegeta and Pan learn Instant transmission? Are there anymore Secrets to Trayon? Finally, who was the evil that almost destroyed Qlupo? Find out on Dragon Ball: New Enemies! Category:Fan Fiction